Hike Into Danger
by Five-O Fanatics
Summary: It started out as a simple two-day backpacking trip . . . until something went wrong. A story by bkart and jodm with beta and editing by honu59
1. Chapter 1

_Hawaii Five-O belongs to CBS. No copyright infringement is intended._

**HIKE INTO DANGER!**

"Got a minute, Steve?" the ever-exuberant Danny Williams greeted his boss. "I'd like you to meet my friend Rich Taylor. We were classmates at Berkeley. His dad was a medic in the war and he decided to follow in his footsteps and become a paramedic when we graduated. He was in Mountain Rescue for a couple of years before signing on with the Bakersfield Fire Department as an EMT. He's here for ten days' vacation. Thought I'd teach him how to surf." The young detective noticed McGarrett's expression and added: "In my spare time, that is. I do have some spare time, don't I, Steve?"

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Mr. McGarrett," the brown-haired young man said with a smile. "Billy's told me so much about you and Five-O that I feel like I know you already!"

Steve raised an eyebrow as he shook hands with the young paramedic. "Call me Steve." He looked perplexed. "Billy?"

"We had three other "Danny's" in one of our classes. The profs always called us by our last names, so Billy just seemed natural!"

"I got used to it after a while," Dan added. "But it took me a couple of weeks to figure out who Rich was talking to." The three men laughed at the embarrassed look on Williams' face.

Hearing voices and the sound of laughter, Chin and Kono wandered into the big office, the ever hungry Hawaiian detective munching a donut, his second one that morning. "Gotta keep my strength up," he mumbled between bites as he caught McGarrett's slightly disapproving look. "Was out almost all night on a stake out and didn't have time for breakfast. And my Auntie was gonna make some of her pineapple-mango muffins today!"

"We gonna have to start calling you "Billy" too?" Chin winked at Danny.

"No-o-o," Williams shook his head. "Don't want to confuse the local criminals, do we?"

"So, Danno," Steve smiled. "Sounds as if you'd like a couple of days off to show Rich around?"

"And introduce me to some pretty, what-you call-'em, wahines?"

"Danny's the one to do that, Bruddah," Kono chimed in, to the laughter of his colleagues. Dan blushed. His social life was notorious – and he was considered a very eligible bachelor by a number of young ladies!

Steve gave in. "Danno, get your cases organized and take those days off. You deserve some personal time and we do need to show our company some real Hawaiian hospitality! I'll have Duke pitch in for you."

"Thanks, Steve!" Danny's delighted grin lit up the office.

"Actually, Steve," Rich broke in, "I'd like to do some backpacking while I'm here. I heard there's some good trails off the North Shore."

"You ever been, what's dis stuff, backpacking, Bruddah?" Kono sounded skeptical.

"A couple of times," Dan answered. "Rich and some of his buddies introduced me to it. My first trip was a week-long hike in the Sierras north of Yosemite. I never saw so many mosquitos in my life! Wondered what they ate when they couldn't get backpacker!"

"Those skeeters really liked Billy!" Rich snickered. "He's actually pretty good at packing. Of course, I taught him everything he knows!" He thought for a minute then added, "Why don't you come with us, Steve?"

"Why not? It's been quiet around here and Ben Kokua can always help out," McGarrett replied. "Maybe Kono could talk his Auntie into giving us some of her pineapple-mango muffins!"

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Hawaii!_ The perfect place to spend Winter Break, so warm, so inviting, and so different from Northern California with its fog and chilly winds and rain blowing in from the Pacific And the girls! Just what a couple of college students needed to take their minds off the upcoming semester with its heavy class load.

The small, dark bar where they found themselves wasn't bad, either. The drinks were strong and cheap. The bartender was inclined to look the other way in the case of underage kids – of course, a lavish tip didn't hurt – and false ID's went a long way, too! Those ID's had better be good. The two students, Jared Morgan and Karl Kruger, had paid enough for them, with their parents' money, of course!

"We're gonna bag us a wild pig, just like in the old days!" Morgan bragged to a cluster of admiring buddies. "Heard there was some good hunting up in those hills around the North Shore."

"Yeah," Kruger added. "We're gonna do it the old fashioned way, with hunting bows and arrows."

"Couple of junior Robin Hoods," one of the other kids snickered.

"Nah, more like old Sitting Bull. Or maybe Geronimo," Kruger snarked.

"You'll be lucky not to shoot each other! Or someone else," another kid chipped in. "You guys got a hunting license?"

"Course," Morgan muttered. "We're not that dumb!" He conveniently skipped mentioning that he'd taken his father's deer license. The season was over and the local fuzz wouldn't know the difference. Those dumb Island cops wouldn't know a deer if it walked up and introduced itself!

"We're picking up the bows tomorrow, so we can get in some practice. Then it's off for a couple days. We'll bring back pictures and maybe even some tusks. Now, let's have some more booze! We're buying!"

The crowd cheered appreciatively. Money went a long way in buying friends. No one mentioned that hunting wild pigs was illegal in Hawaii. Not that anyone cared.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Danny parked the battered pickup at the trailhead. "Nice of Duke to lend us his old truck," the young cop remarked. "This is no place to leave an LTD!"

Steve and Rich laughed. "I wouldn't want to explain it to the governor if anything happened to a Five-O car," the lead detective said with a smile.

"Especially after you had to bail it out when you left it in that tow-away zone last month," Dan teased. He looked at his watch. "We've got about a three-four mile hike ahead of us, so we'd better get going so we'll have time to set up camp."

"And get in some fishing," Rich continued the thought. "Mmm, mmm, I can just taste those trout!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Steve grinned. "There aren't any native trout in Hawaii. Might be some smallmouth bass, though. They were introduced in the 1950's. Our best fishing is off shore!"

"So's the best surfing," Danny added as the men shouldered their backpacks and started up the trail.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Isn't this better than surfing?" McGarrett teased as he leaned against a tree and sipped some water from his canteen.

Danny glanced at the other man who had accompanied him and Steve on the hike and then took a drink from his own canteen. "Of course this is great, Steve, but I'm still planning on competing in that surfing event next weekend." The young cop loved surfing. "And teaching Rich to ride a wave," he finished.

Steve put the lid back on his canteen and returned it to his backpack, pulling the zipper closed over the top. "This gives us a chance to talk, which is difficult to do with you on a board. Besides, surfing is dangerous."

"Hiking can be dangerous, too," Danny countered as he clipped his canteen onto the Army surplus web belt he wore around his waist. "You can slip and break an ankle," he paused and added ruefully.

McGarrett asked their companion who was listening to the exchange: "What do you think, Rich? Is hiking too dangerous?"

Rich answered neutrally: "It can have its moments, but I would generally consider it fairly safe, although Billy did slip off a log bridge and fall into a creek on one of our trips in the Sierras. He wasn't hurt, but the look on his face was priceless."

"There you go," Steve announced with a hint of triumph. "The expert agrees with me."

Danny adjusted his backpack and took the lead on the uphill trail. Suddenly he stopped and crouched down. "Take a look at this." His companions joined him as his finger traced marks in the moist soil. "Wild pigs," he explained then he looked around. "They're all over the place. They do a lot of damage, and they can be dangerous, too."

"I don't think they can out-gun us," Steve reassured as he patted the revolver resting in the holster on his right hip.

"As much as they're illegally hunted, I wouldn't be surprised if they started shooting back one of these days," Danny replied as he stood up and turned back toward the path. The trio walked in silence, focusing on the trail as it got rougher and, in some cases, muddier.

"Almost there." Danny consulted his topographic map. "Just around the next couple of bends in the trail. The ground's kind of slick, so be careful."

"I can hear the stream ahead." Rich was as excited as a kid at Christmas. He loved backpacking and hiking new country was a favorite activity. "Wait 'til you guys see what I've got packed for dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jared and Karl pulled their rented jeep into a trailhead parking lot. No other cars in sight – good. They quickly finished up their latest beers, then tossed the empties into the back to join the others already rolling around there.

"Save the rest for later." Morgan's voice was slurred. "We can celebrate after we get our pig. Gotta keep a cool head for hunting."

"You bet." His equally tipsy companion's voice was garbled. "Grab your bow and let's get hunting. Better be quiet. Don't want to scare the game off."

Settling their quivers on their backs, the two young men lifted their new weapons from the jeep and headed for the trail. _Getting to be an expensive trip, _Kruger's mushy brain considered. But what did it matter? He and Jared weren't paying for it. Their parents were. It was on the old squares' credit cards.

A couple hours' uphill hiking brought the two young men to a small clearing in the scrub forest. They heard something moving ahead, but couldn't see it through the underbrush. Morgan choked back a snicker. "Big game ahead, compadre. Let's see who gets the biggest pig. Loser buys drinks tonight!"

Arrows in place, they stumbled through the trees and low bushes. Whatever was there, they were getting closer. Morgan grinned at his companion. "Flip a coin for the first shot?" Kruger called tails; Morgan, heads. The toss went to Morgan.

Too drunk to really see what he was doing, Morgan crouched behind a bush. _Don't want the critter to see me. Might scare it away! _He drew his bow and released the arrow. It hit a nearby tree. He prepared to loose another shot. The arrow had a range of about 50 - 60 yards. He figured he'd hit something this time. Whatever was out there, it sounded too big to miss.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Steve set up a protective tarp, unrolled their ensolite foam pads, and pulled out their sleeping bags, Rich busied himself with gathering firewood and getting a campfire going in a nearby stone fire ring. Obviously, they weren't the first campers in this spot! Danny grabbed a cooking pan and headed for the stream cascading down the mountainside and over the edge of a small drop-off.

"Be careful not to fall in, Billy!" Rich yelled.

"Yeah, right!" Danny called back. "No slippery logs around here, Bruddah!"

"Then just stay away from the edge, pal! I'm on vacation! You fall and my buddy Steve here will have to call another paramedic."

Dan filled one pan and brought it over to the fire. He grabbed a battered coffee pot and headed back to the stream. Cops and paramedics lived on coffee, at least one senior detective he knew did. The container filled, he moved back toward the fire, when a sudden noise made him stop short. Something in the bushes, about 50 -60 yards away? Maybe one of those wild pigs? He turned around to look **. . .**

_o-o-o-o-o_

"I think I hear voices!" Kruger muttered softly. "There's someone there."

"Nah," Morgan spat back. "It's just that stream. Now shut up! You'll scare the pigs." He let the arrow go.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Danny focused his attention on the distant bushes. He was sure he heard something. Voices? Too far away to tell, and the noise of the stream made it difficult to be certain. He shrugged then something slammed into his shoulder, hard. A projectile? He yelped in surprised pain then stumbled backwards as he lost his balance. He felt himself slipping over the edge of the rocky embankment. The last thing he registered was Steve's shocked cry: "Danno!" He hit the bottom and everything went black.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Jared, Jared! You shot somebody!" Kruger's fear punctuated his words. "We gotta help them!"

"You idiot!" Morgan roughly shook his companion. "We have to get out of here! They'll throw us in jail if we're caught. It'll mean the end of everything!" He pulled his stunned accomplice to his feet. "Run! We've got no record here. They can't pin anything on us. As far as anyone is concerned we were never here! We're just tourists, out exploring the area. Now RUN!"

The boys ran.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"DANNO!" Steve's anguished cry echoed through the small campsite. He had a vague notion of two young men, tourists, maybe, crashing through the brush in the distance. No time to chase them, just a sense of their age and general appearance. He had to get to Danno!

Steve ran to the embankment; Dan lay sprawled on the ground some feet below, the broken shaft of an arrow – an ARROW? – lodged in his shoulder. He slid to his friend's side, reached out to touch his injured shoulder. Broken clavicle? Possibly. And so much blood.

"Don't move him. Steve," Rich called down to the distraught detective. "Let me check him first. We need to determine the extent of his injuries." He grabbed his first aid kit from his pack.

The paramedic quickly examined the unconscious detective: broken collarbone – that would have to be set; knee twisted awkwardly. Broken leg? Knee injury? They'd need x-rays to determine that, but the leg would need to be straightened and splinted. He gently felt Dan's torso. At least two broken ribs. Could interfere with breathing. Bad bruising, too. And worst of all, that arrow! It would have to come out and soon. He'd need to dig it out, then put in some stitches, all without anesthetic. Emergency medicine.

"We can't move him until I treat these injuries," Rich said. "I won't kid you, Steve. He's badly hurt. I can provide emergency treatment, but we'll need to get him out of here and into a hospital." He looked at the darkening sky. "It'll be night soon. One of us will need to walk out at first light tomorrow and call for help. Even if we had a walkie-talkie, it wouldn't work up here – too much interference from the rocks. And I've got to get that arrow out, clean the wound, and stabilize that leg and collarbone. He may have cracked a rib or two, so we'll need to check on that . . . The list seemed endless to the listening detective.

"What can I do?" McGarrett asked. He felt helpless in the face of his young friend's injuries.

"He'll have to be kept warm and dry. Bring those pads and sleeping bags down here. The tarp, too. We'll need to rig some sort of shelter. And I'll need some long sticks for a splint. Then start a fire and get some water boiling. Extinguish the one up there. We'll need to stay here. He's too badly hurt to move him up the hill." Grabbing a pair of scissors from his kit, he began to cut away Dan's torn shirt and slit the leg of his jeans.

Steve quickly brought their supplies down to the small ledge, arranging the tarp to provide some protection. He improvised a bed for his injured friend with two of the ensolites and a sleeping bag then helped Rich, carefully and as gently as possible, move Dan to the improvised shelter.

A soft moan alerted them that Dan was regaining consciousness. A good sign? Steve placed a comforting hand on the young man's arm, whispering, "Easy, Danno. Rich is taking care of you. I know it hurts. Hang on, my friend."

"Trying, Steve," Danny sighed. His eyes closed as he slipped back into darkness.

With McGarrett's help, Rich began treatment by stabilizing Danny's leg. With Steve keeping the upper leg steady, the medic slowly brought the knee and lower leg into proper alignment. He instructed the older cop to hold the leg in place while he splinted it, using thick gauze to hold the makeshift splint in place.

"Uh-h-h." A long, drawn out groan told them that Williams was once again conscious. He grabbed Steve's arm with his uninjured hand, seeking support and strength from his friend's presence.

"That leg is stabilized, Billy, but I don't think you'll be surfing for a while," Rich teased gently. "You did fine, buddy. But now comes the hard part. We gotta get that arrow out. You take it easy for a few minutes while your boss and I get ready."

He handed Steve a scalpel from his kit. "Hold the blade in the fire for a few minutes to sterilize it. Better wrap something around the handle. Don't want you to burn yourself. I can only take care of one patient at a time," he joked lightly to break the tension. McGarrett followed orders.

Anything, anything to help Danno!

Following the medic's instructions, Steve held Williams' head and shoulder steady while the other man went to work on that arrow. Rich had given Danny a folded piece of cloth to bite on. "It's gonna hurt, Billy, but I'll work as fast as I can. I'm sorry." His voice was gentle, soothing.

Danny bit down hard on the cloth as Rich began to cut into his shoulder, separating muscle and tendon, avoiding nerves and blood vessels as he dug the arrow out. The weapon was particularly nasty, meant for bringing down game; barbs on the head insured that it would remain in the wound, penetrating deeper and eventually disabling or killing the prey.

Dan screamed as the blade dug deeper; uncontrollable tears of pain running down his cheeks, matched by those in Steve's eyes. The older cop tried as best he could to comfort his injured friend, holding him steady so that the arrow could be removed as quickly as possible. Dan's sobs of pain, his pleas for Rich to stop were heart-wrenching, leaving Steve feeling helpless to do little more than offer words of comfort and reassurance. Merciful darkness once again claimed the sobbing man as Rich stitched the wound closed. He soaked several gauze pads in antiseptic then bound them tightly to Danny's shoulder, stabilizing the broken clavicle in the process.

"You can let go now, Steve," he said as he handed the cop the stump of the arrow.

Steve examined the projectile. "Nasty. This is a hunting arrow." He slipped it into a pocket on his pack. "Evidence," he explained. "I want to find whoever did this." The stern determination in his voice left no doubt that he would.

"Cover him with this sleeping bag," Rich instructed. "We have to keep him warm to stop him from going deeper into shock. And I'm worried about the possibility of infection. I cleaned that shoulder out as best I could, but I want to get him out of here as soon as we can." He felt Dan's forehead. "He's developing a fever. Try some cool compresses on his face. It might help, and at least it will be soothing."

Steve gently sponged the dirt and tears from Williams' face, growing concerned at the sound of the young cop's labored breathing.

"It's those cracked ribs, Steve. Hold him in a sitting position; that'll help him breathe easier. Just don't jostle that leg or shoulder. There's some penicillin tablets in my kit. I'll wake him up in a while to check on the shoulder and give him a tablet then. Some acetaminophen, too. It's not much, but it will help."

Steve leaned back against the wall of the embankment, Dan's head resting on his shoulder. It would be a long night for all three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two would-be hunters crashed through the underbrush, intent only on putting as much distance as possible between themselves and the man they'd injured. The larger and faster Morgan soon took the lead, Kruger struggling to keep up. Several minutes hard running later, they collapsed against a tree, gasping for breath. They listened intently for the sound of pursuers. Nothing. They began to hope they hadn't been seen.

Kruger's conscience, temporarily stilled by their headlong flight, awoke. "Jared, we hit someone. We need to report it. He'll need help! He could die!"

"Shut up, pal!" Morgan hissed. "You know we don't have a local hunting license. Right now, nobody knows who we are or that we were even here. All our friends know is that we were looking for wild pigs. We never said where."

"But, but," Kruger stammered, "…if the guy dies, we're responsible. Manslaughter, murder, the cops will be after us. I don't want that on my conscience."

"You wanna spend the next few years in some crummy Hawaiian jail?" At his companion's "No," he continued: "Then just keep your big mouth shut and follow my lead. Now let's just get back to the car. Don't want to be wandering around these woods in the dark."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Officer Pete Kobiaji pulled into the small trailhead parking area, one of several such trailheads leading into the back country. He'd been checking on parked vehicles, just a routine safety check. He walked over to the solitary jeep. _Beer cans in the back! Gotta be college kids. Wish they'd go somewhere else for winter break. Nothing but trouble. _He noted the license plate and the car rental sticker on the back bumper. _Never know when that info might be needed. Too easy for malihinis to get lost in these mountains._

_o-o-o-o-o_

"There's the jeep," Kruger muttered several minutes later as the two trudged into the small red clay lot.

Morgan tossed their bows and arrows into the back, then grabbed a couple of cans of beer, tossing one to his buddy and popping the top on the second. "Here. You gotta need this. Get in the car. I'll drive. Remember, anybody asks us about that hunting accident, we know nothing!" He gunned the motor and pulled back to the road in a spray of dust.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Dan's soft moan woke Steve from a fitful sleep. He gently shifted his position slightly, hoping to ease his friend's discomfort.

"Steve," McGarrett heard the pain in the other's voice. "Hurts . . .bad . . . make it stop."

Rich, alerted by Dan's cry, held a cup of cool water to his lips. "Time for your meds, Billy. They'll help." Danny managed the pills and a few sips of water and drifted back to sleep.

"His breathing's a bit labored, but steady." The medic checked the shoulder, then felt Williams' forehead. "He still has a fever, but it doesn't seem any higher. No bleeding from the arrow wound, so the stitches are okay. Just keep holding him steady."

He went back to the fire, returning shortly with two cups of strong black coffee. He handed one to McGarrett. "Firehouse coffee - bet you could use this."

McGarrett accepted the beverage, sipping the strong brew, grateful for both the coffee and the companionship in their vigil.

"Why do you call him 'Danno'?"

"I don't really know," Steve answered. "It just seemed to fit." The senior officer smiled slightly as memories surfaced. "He's a great cop, a loyal colleague, and a real friend. He's stood by me at some of the most difficult times in my life. When my young nephew Tommy died of leukemia . . . God, he was just a baby, not even two years old . . ." Steve went on to recount how Dan had stayed at his side, listened to him as he vented his anguish and his anger that terrible night. "He was there when I needed someone. I can never repay him for his compassion."

"You don't have to, Steve. It's just the kind of guy he is."

"I know."

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes then Steve asked: "Danno said your dad was a medic?"

"World War II, Army Medical Corps. Went ashore on D-Day and worked his way inland with the troops. He was captured by the Germans during the Battle of the Bulge and wound up at a Stalag near the small town of Hammelburg. He never talked much about his experiences as a POW, but every so often I'd hear some tall stories about bridges being destroyed or factories blown up. Whenever I asked about it, he'd just answer 'That's classified!' What about you?"

"A few runs on North Atlantic convoy duty, then Naval Intelligence, mostly in the Pacific." McGarrett smiled at the memory of more than a few classified adventures of his own. "After that, Five-O." He paused then asked, "How did you meet Danno?"

"We were roommates our senior year at Berkeley. He always wanted to be a cop, just like I always wanted to be a medic. He did an internship with Mike Stone at SFPD that year. He was offered a spot in their Police Academy, but he had his heart set on going back home to Hawaii after graduation. I worked in Mountain Rescue out of Kings Canyon and the Whitney Range for a couple of years, then joined Bakersfield Fire Department as an EMT."

The men lapsed back into silence. Rich checked the bandage again while Steve watched the eastern sky for the first signs of sunrise. A glow on the horizon indicated that it was time to hike out. He shifted Dan's weight to the medic then gently squeezed the younger cop's arm one last time. "Stay with us, Danno. Stay with us. I'll be back with help soon." It was both a prayer and a hope.

A soft "Okay, Steve" answered his concern. One final look at his friend and he headed down the trail.

_o-o-o-o-o_

The few miles to the trailhead seemed to take forever to the worried cop; in reality, the hike, made at a rapid clip, took around three quarters of an hour. Steve breathed a sigh of relief as he reached Duke's truck and lifted the HPD issue mic from the dash.

"McGarrett to Central Dispatch. Patch me through to Chin Ho Kelly!" The intensity of his bark left no doubt that this was an emergency.

"Chin Ho here, Steve." Kelly's calm voice gave Steve a chance to collect his thoughts.

"Danno's been injured, Chin. I need a medical rescue chopper ASAP." He gave the location of the trailhead, then continued, "Tell Doc we'll be coming into Queen's, then contact Kono and Che and meet me there. Have Che bring his kit with him."

"What happened, Steve?" the Chinese detective broke in.

"Bow hunters. Must have been after wild pigs. Danno took one of their arrows in the shoulder. Rich did what he could, but Danno needs more than first aid."

"Understood, Steve. The chopper will be there soon. Danny will be okay with you and Rich looking after him."

_I hope so. God, I hope so. _Steve hated waiting. He scanned the skies for the helicopter. Every minute, every second, mattered.

Steve checked his watch – again – and listened for the sound of the helicopter. Minutes were precious where his injured friend's condition was concerned. Finally! The distant hum of rotor blades alerted the anxious cop that help had arrived. The copter set down and he leaped aboard, directing the pilot to their campsite.

"Chin called me. What's Danny's condition?" a familiar gravelly voice questioned. _Bergman!_

"Doc!" Steve couldn't have been happier to see the Five-O physician. "He was hit by an arrow and took a tumble over an embankment. He might have a broken leg and collarbone; he's running a fever and having some trouble breathing. He's been in and out of consciousness."

"And you left him alone?" Bergman growled, his voice laced with angry concern.

"No, his friend Rich stayed with him," McGarrett quickly explained. "He's an EMT, works in Bakersfield. He's been taking care of Danno, but I'll be happier to get him to the hospital."

"So will I," the physician replied.

A few minutes flight and the chopper set down near the falls. Bergman and Steve leaped out and scrambled down to Rich and Danny. Bergman's examination was hasty, but as thorough as possible under emergency conditions. He nodded his approval of the paramedic's first aid and listened attentively to his report.

"Good job! Now help me get Danny up to the copter. At Rich's nod of thanks, he added, "You've done this before."

"Yeah. Mountain Rescue. A bad hunting accident,." the younger man acknowledged as he helped maneuver a basket stretcher into place and, with Steve's help, lifted Williams in and loaded it on the helicopter. Steve hastily extinguished the remains of the campfire and tossed their gear into the craft. The pilot took off almost before McGarrett found a seat.

The half hour's flight felt like an eternity to the worried cop; he kept his hand on Dan's arm and watched as Bergman administered a shot.

"Just a mild sedative, Steve. He's had a rough time, but thanks to you and Rich, I think he'll be all right." Forestalling McGarrett's next question, he continued: "I'll know more about the extent of his injuries once we get some x-rays. Now, you said he was shot with an arrow?"

"Hunters," the cop answered. He rummaged in the pocket of his pack, pulled out the stump of the arrow, and handed it to Doc.

Bergman studied the projectile. "Nasty," he said, handing it back to Steve. Then, to Rich, "You removed this? Without anesthetic?" He didn't want to imagine what Danny had suffered.

The medic nodded. "It's a hunting arrow, meant to work its way into the tissue. I couldn't risk it going any deeper and hitting a blood vessel. I'd done something similar when I worked in Mountain Rescue—lots of seriously injured hikers, hunting accidents . . . We probably saved a lot of lives."

_And I might have lost Danno if he hadn't been there. _In McGarrett's mind, from now on Rich would always be part of the Five-O ohana. He owed the young man an immeasurable debt he could never fully repay. _I owe him for Danno's life._

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Notes: **__The Stalag near the small town of Hammelburg is, of course, Stalag 13, the setting for the adventures of Hogan's Heroes. That series belongs to CBS and no copyright infringement is intended._

_The references to McGarrett's service in the North Atlantic and Naval Intelligence in the Pacific during WWII are taken from my stories "Convoy Duty" and "Washing Machine Charlie."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

McGarrett breathed a prayer of thanks as the copter touched down on the Queen's Hospital helipad. Two aides moved to the hatch and gently placed Danny on a gurney. As the senior detective started to follow, Bergman placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Steve. We have to check Danny's condition. I'll let you know as soon as the x-rays are developed. Chin, Kono, Che, and Duke are waiting for you and Rich inside. Dr. Hansen is standing by, too, in case we need him."

Steve watched as Dan was wheeled inside the hospital. Much as he wanted to be at his friend's side, he realized that he owed it to the young cop to determine who was responsible for harming him. He had two clues: the arrow and his brief, hazy glimpse of two running figures. Not much to go on, but a start. He asked the pilot to wait for further orders then headed for the lounge to brief his team.

"How's Danny?" Chin questioned.

"He's been taken to x-ray. Doc will let us know as soon as he has any information. He has a good chance, thanks to Rich, here."

"Boss, you said Danny was hit . . . with an arrow?" Kono sounded like he didn't believe it. "Dat sounds like something out of the Wild West, you know, cowboys and Indians."

Steve showed the men the arrow. "Rich cut this out of Danno's shoulder." He passed it around. "I'm guessing hunters; maybe college kids here on break."

"Possible," Duke added. "Any leads?"

"Almost none." Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I caught a glimpse of two men running off just after Danno was hit, one about Duke's height, blond hair; the other a bit shorter." He stopped for a moment then went on: "Gentlemen, I want those men caught! Danno's already paid the price for their sport. We've got to get them before they hurt anyone else!"

What do you want us to do, Steve?" Duke questioned.

"Duke, you and Kono check with the sporting goods stores. Find out who sells hunting bows and arrows. Get the names and addresses of anyone who bought one in the last month. Chin, work with HPD. They check the trailheads throughout the day. If they saw anything suspicious, I want to know it!"

"How about me?" This from Che Fong. "That arrowhead has been handled b**y** so many people that I won't be able to get any good prints."

"You, Rich, and I will return to the campsite. It's now a crime scene. We'll check it for possible evidence. We'll head back there as soon as we hear from Doc." Steve checked his watch. "It's been almost an hour. Berg must know something by now." He clenched his hands, a sure sign of the tension coursing through his mind and body.

The men turned as Bergman entered the small room, his expression guardedly neutral.

"How is he, Doc?" McGarrett barked the question.

"He has some serious injuries, Steve, but it's not as bad as it could have been. Two cracked ribs, a broken collarbone, and an incomplete fracture of the tibia in the lower leg that will keep him off his feet for a while. Then, there's that arrow wound. That's the most serious. Rich did some great emergency medical work out there, but we're going to have to open it up and clean out any infection and debris and repair the damaged muscles. He's asleep now. We'll be taking him into surgery in a few minutes. You can see him for a moment, but he isn't able to respond."

Steve didn't need a second invitation. He and Rich followed Bergman to the examining room. McGarrett hated seeing the young officer like this. He lightly touched Dan's shoulder, saying "Doc's taking good care of you. Rich and I have some work to do. We'll be here when you wake up."

_o-o-o-o-o_

It felt almost surreal as the helicopter set down at the camp site. McGarrett looked around. The day had begun so well; then, near tragedy. He checked for any sign of the attackers. Where had they come from? Who were they?

He motioned to Che. "Danno was standing there when he was hit." He pointed to the edge of the embankment.

"So the arrow came from that direction," the forensic scientist indicated. "The small hunting bows sold in the Islands have a range of about fifty or sixty yards, so the men must have been hiding about here." He walked towards the brush ringing the area. "We might find some footprints."

"Steve, Che, over here!" Rich's yell brought the two men running. The medic pointed to an arrow loosely stuck in a tree. "They must have been inexperienced in the use of a bow. This arrow hardly penetrated the tree."

"Che, get an evidence bag!" McGarrett ordered. "There might be some fingerprints." He carefully removed the projectile and bagged it.

The men returned to their examination of the periphery. Che pointed out some footprints. "Two sets. We'll get some distinctive markings that can identify the wearers." He studied the prints for a few minutes, then added, "One of these guys is bigger than the others. That backs up your impressions, Steve. I'll make some casts."

As the search for evidence continued, Rich found trails of footprints leading to and from the attackers' place of hiding. "Looks like they walked up – see, the prints are evenly spaced – but they ran down."

"So they must have known they hit someone. Why didn't they send help?" The others could hear the anger in McGarrett's voice. "Danno could have been killed!" To Che: "Get some photos!"

Steve continued to study the prints. "They show what direction the men came from. They must have parked at the east trailhead. The HPD patrol may have some information we can use to find them . . ."

A call from the pilot interrupted the conversation: "Mr. McGarrett! Incoming message!"

The detective sprinted to the copter. It had been more than two hours since Dan had been taken into surgery. Grabbing the mic, he barked "McGarrett."

"Bergman," the caller responded. "Danny's out of surgery and in recovery. He did fine, but he'll be in the hospital for a few days. I want to give that shoulder time to heal. I've also got him on antibiotics as a precaution."

"Thanks, Doc!" Steve's relief was evident. "When can I see him?"

"Not until tomorrow morning. I'm keeping him under light sedation overnight." The doctor chuckled, "I know you'll be here early and we both know how much Danny hates hospital food, so I'm prescribing some of those mango-macadamia muffins he likes. And tell Rich he did a great job. With all the trouble you Five-O detectives get into, maybe you should consider hiring him!"

"I'll tell him," Steve laughed. "But I think Bakersfield FD wants him back!" He shared the good news with the others and they headed back to town. Next, a short visit to the hospital to see for himself that Danny was on the road to recovery then back to the Palace to check with his team. He knew Bergman would order him out, or try to, but this was his friend!

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Here!" Morgan threw another beer to his companion. "Chill! You're as antsy as a rabbit surrounded by coyotes!"

"Check the news again, will ya.?"

An exasperated Jared Morgan complied and flipped through the channels, finally settling on a local news program. "Look, pal, we've been laying low since last night. It's been twenty-four hours! If we haven't heard anything by now, we're safe. No cop's been knocking at our door so stop worrying. You're spoiling my vacation."

"We shoulda told someone. Made, ya know, an anonymous phone call."

"When did you decide to grow a conscience? Just shut up and listen!" Morgan turned the sound up in an attempt to drown out his comrade's whining. The broadcast wound to a close and he turned the set off.

"Nothing that concerns us. Just a comment about some young cop getting hurt in an accident. Probably his own fault. If this crummy place was San Francisco, it wouldn't even make the back page of the _Chronicle_." He tossed the remote on the couch. "I'm hungry! Let's find some chow and maybe pick up a couple of girls. And just keep your mouth shut!

Morgan chose a noisy, very public spot for their meal. He made sure they were noticed, flirting with the local girls and flashing his credit card, buying drinks for his new "friends." Kruger, in contrast was subdued, obviously worried.

"What's the matter with your buddy, here?" one of the girls questioned. "My friend Kani's been trying to get his attention all night and not a peep out of him. He looks like his pet dog just died!" She reached over and tousled his brown hair. "Wanna dance, honey?" Kruger turned away.

"Let him be," Morgan answered. "His girl dumped him this afternoon. She went for one of those beach boys instead." He grabbed her hand. "Let's you and me hit the dance floor!" He led the girl out into the crowd, hissing at Kruger as he passed, "Lighten up!" Karl just swallowed more of his drink.

A few dances and Morgan gave up. _Hard to have fun when he's sitting there looking like death warmed over! Could use some sleep, anyway." _He yanked Kruger to his feet. "Come on, spoilsport. Let's get out of here."

The boys staggered out to the sidewalk when a story in the late edition caught Karl's attention. "Five-O Cop Hurt in Hunting Accident," the headline ran. Now alert, he dropped a dime in the paper box, pulled out a copy and quickly scanned the article. "You shot a cop."

"So we got ourselves a pig after all!" Morgan slapped the shorter man on the back. "Just not a wild one."

"You're drunk. Let's get back to our room. We've gotta make some plans. The story says that the police are investigating. That's big trouble." The agitated Kruger pulled the other's arm, hastening both of them back to the relative anonymity of their hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

_Many thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and / or review the story! We appreciate it._

**Chapter 5**

"How's Danny, Steve?" Chin asked as the team gathered in McGarrett's office.

"He came through surgery OK," the lead detective answered, "But he'll need some time off to recover. Doc wants him to sleep through the night. He did say we could see him early tomorrow and suggested we bring some fresh muffins as a 'get well soon' treat.

"I'll see what my Auntie can do, Boss," Kono laughed. "She makes da best ono good muffins in da world!"

"Thanks, Kono," Steve smiled. Dan was a favorite with the team. "Now, what have we got?"

"We got a search warrant just in case of trouble. Kono and I are checking the sporting goods stores, Steve," Duke reported. "So far, we've got a list of ten names. We have a few more stores to check tomorrow morning when they open."

"Good work. Let me know as soon as you find anything. Chin, what about you?"

"Got a list of cars parked at the trailheads, including Duke's truck. I think we can eliminate that one. HPD's running the plates for us. They'll have the info by morning."

"Thanks, gentlemen," McGarrett stood. "Get some sleep. We'll meet tomorrow, after we see Danno." He turned to the medic. "Rich, I take it you planned to stay at Danno's?"

"Yeah, but I guess I'll need to get a room at one of the local hotels. Any recommendations that fit a fireman's salary?"

"I'd like you to be my guest. It's the least I can do after what you did for Danno. We can stop at his apartment for your things."

Rich was only too happy to accept Steve's offer. He didn't want to spend a long night alone worrying about his friend – and he was certain Steve didn't either.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Danny felt like he was swimming in a nightmare of heavy dark water. He struggled to get his bearings, to come to the surface, to discover where he was and why he felt so sore and tired. A touch on his arm, a flash of sunlight, and the smell of coffee and fresh-baked muffins brought him back to the world of the living.

"Danno," his boss's voice caught his attention. His college friend's "How's it going, Billy?" brought him fully awake. _Steve and Rich! What? How?_

"Kinda sore," the young officer answered slowly and not too coherently. "I'm in the hospital? What happened?"

"What do you remember, Danno?" Steve asked gently. He tightened his hold on the injured man's arm.

"I . . . I was getting some water." Dan's response was hesitant. "I heard voices, laughter . . . off a ways from our camp. Then I got hit with something. An arrow!" Panic edged his voice.

"Easy, Danno," Steve reassured his friend.

Dan took a breath. "I fell, hit my head. Felt like I broke something. Then awful pain. After that, nothing." He stopped for a minute. "Now I'm here. How?"

'Helicopter," Rich grinned. "Steve hiked out yesterday morning and called for rescue. You were in pretty bad shape. I had to dig that arrow out of your shoulder. I know it hurt. I'm so sorry. You have a couple of broken bones and a patched up shoulder, but you'll be fine."

"He probably saved your life," Steve added. "Doc says I should hire him as the Five-O paramedic." Dan and Rich smiled at the suggestion.

"You'll need to take that up with my boss," the medic grinned, "And I don't think he'd like it!"

"Now that you're awake," Steve changed the subject, "How about trying some of Doc's latest prescription." He placed the muffins on the bedside tray as Rich adjusted the bed. "I'm sure you'll like this better than hospital food." He poured a cup of Kona coffee. "Fresh from Kono's Auntie."

Dan took a bite. The pastry certainly beat green jello, cold toast, and applesauce! A few more bites and he put the muffin down, murmuring "So sleepy," as his eyes closed and he drifted off.

"See ya later, Buddy." Rich ruffled Dan's hair and headed for the door.

"Get well, my friend," Steve said in farewell. "I need you back with us, soon."

"Not for a few weeks," a gravelly voice remarked from the doorway. Bergman quickly checked his patient, noting the remains of the muffin in the bedside wastebasket. "Looks like he enjoyed his breakfast."

"How is he, Doc?" Steve couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"He's doing fine. No signs of infection in the wound. He'll be wanting out of here by tomorrow, I'll bet, but I will keep him for at least a few days. I'll get him out of bed later today, but he will be using a wheelchair until that leg heals enough for a walking cast. Then we'll see." He changed the subject. "You have any leads on who did this to him?"

"Some," McGarrett answered. "We're checking them out." He looked at his watch. "We need to get over to the Palace and I want to check with the lab. If Danno wakes up, tell him we'll be back in a few hours. And thanks, Doc, for everything."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Do you have anything for me, Che?" the tall detective asked as he and Rich entered the forensics lab.

"A few things, Steve," the scientist replied. Shoe prints and a few decent partial fingerprints. The shoe prints may be more useful." He picked up one of the prints. "They're from one of the most popular brands of athletic shoes; probably three-fourths of the college students here wear them. But," he pointed out some details on the print, "each shoe wears differently. Note the worn-down heels and tread wear. This is an older pair of shoes. Now, this other pair is newer – less tread wear – but there's a nick on the inner side. They'll both be easy to match."

"Thanks, Che," McGarrett acknowledged. "Can I get photos of the shoe prints?

"Already done." Che handed the cop several photos. "Just find the guys who did this to Danny."

"We're working on it," Rich assured him.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Coffee!" Morgan snarled. He squinted through bloodshot eyes at the offending sunlight. "And keep those curtains closed!" He groaned as his stomach churned and his head throbbed with the pain of a jackhammer-sized headache. "COFFEE!"

Kruger handed him a cup of extra-strong brew. A hung-over Morgan was no fun to be around.

"Later, Dude," he added as he headed for a nearby coffee shop, breakfast, and the all-important morning newspaper.

"Order, Hon?" the motherly waitress asked as Karl, paper in hand, sat at one of the empty tables. Company was the last thing he wanted. "Just a couple of malasadas and coffee. And an OJ." He went back to his paper.

Only a small follow-up to yesterday's story about the injured cop: the officer was expected to make a complete recovery; Five-O was investigating; no real leads as yet. He let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding. "No leads," he muttered under his breath. _Maybe Morgan's right and we're in the clear._

"Too bad about Detective Williams," the waitress remarked, noticing the story that held the young man's attention. "He comes in here for breakfast sometimes. He's a real nice guy."

Kruger only nodded and she moved to another customer. _Play it cool, Karl, and everything will be okay._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Got something for you, Steve," Chin announced as he entered the big office. "I was looking over the reports from the HPD patrols on the trailheads. A few vehicles, one of them Duke's truck, but you knew that. Anyway, most of the other cars checked out, locals and some tourists. But there's one that looks suspicious. Lots of empty beer cans in the back. Officer Pete Kobiaji got the license. And it had a bumper sticker from a car rental place. Duke's there now."

"Good work, Chin!" McGarrett commended the Chinese detective. "Kono got anything yet?"

"Maybe, Boss," the big Hawaiian said as he, too, entered the office. "Couple a kids bought hunting bows three days ago. Paid with a credit card. Jared Morgan and Karl Kruger. I got an arrow from da guy. Looks a lot like da one you showed us."

"Address?"

"Dunno. Gotta be college kids here on winter break. Da store manager said they was talking about how different Hawaii is from San Francisco."

"Check the hotels, Steve?" Chin anticipated the next order.

"We may not have to," Duke, back from checking on the car, broke in to the conversation. "The vehicle Officer Kobiaji reported was rented to Morgan and Kruger. Here's the address of their hotel. It's a small place on one of the back streets in Waikiki."

"We can bring them in for questioning," Steve mused. "And we'll need a search warrant for their room. Get on it, Chin. Duke, Kono, set up surveillance at that hotel. Ask the desk clerk to point them out. If they leave, follow them."

"What about me, Steve?" Rich questioned.

McGarrett smiled. "It may not be the vacation you planned, but I'd appreciate it if you'd sit with Danno. He hates being in the hospital. Chin can drop you off when he picks up the warrant. I'll call SFPD to see what they can tell us about our two friends."

"Call Billy's old mentor, Mike Stone. If anyone can get those answers fast, he can! And thanks."

Steve had already dialed the number.

_o-o-o-o-o_

At his phone's insistent ringing, Lt. Mike Stone, SFPD, lowered the case report he and his partner Steve Keller had been studying. Picking up the handset, he barked "Stone!" His expression softened as McGarrett identified himself. The older cop motioned for Keller to remain as he put the phone on speaker.

"Mike," Steve began, "We've had an incident involving a couple of college students. I'd appreciate it if you could run their names through records."

Stone picked up the worry coloring his Hawaiian colleague's voice. "What happened?"

"They may be responsible for a hunting accident that could have killed someone. Danno."

"No!" Mike's shock was evident. "How?"

McGarrett filled in the details then finished with "Karl Kruger and Jared Morgan. Kono and Chin have them under surveillance."

"Jared Morgan?" Keller questioned. "He plays football for State. First string. There's even some talk of him going pro in a couple of years. He's got a reputation as an aggressive player. I think Kruger's on the team, too, but definitely second string. I'll check with the school."

"Thanks," McGarrett responded. "I appreciate the help."

"For Danny, anything," Mike said as he signed off. "I'll telex that info to you within an hour."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Rich found Danny in the hospital solarium, talking to - rather, surrounded by – a group of nurses. An older, motherly nurse carefully tucked a blanket around the wheelchair-bound officer's knees while the younger ones seemed more interested in his story. A few even offered to write their phone numbers on his cast.

"Some guys have all the luck," the paramedic teased. Danny blushed and went on to explain that they were just keeping him company.

"Sure, Billy." Rich feigned a growl. "Just as long as you share those phone numbers with me!" He laughed as Dan's blush deepened then produced a bag from a local restaurant. "Thought you'd like some lunch. My prescription, not Doc's. Sandwiches from LeBeau's and macadamia chocolate chip cookies. Got enough for both of us."

The two friends ate in silence for a few moments then Rich asked, "How do you like working for McGarrett? I'd always pictured you working with someone like Mike Stone, especially after he offered you a place in the police academy."

"I was tempted," Dan acknowledged, "And I never expected to be part of Five-O when I joined HPD. I was assigned to help Five-O on a couple of cases, and when Steve offered me a place on the team, it was the proudest and happiest day of my life." He smiled at the memories. "You know, I was a bit intimidated by him at first, but we've become friends. Steve's almost like a big brother. I can't see myself working with anyone else. He's family."

"He probably saved your life the other day."

"You both did." Dan's voice was shaky with emotion. "I don't have enough words to thank you and Steve."

"Just get better," Rich replied. "And take it easy."

"That's the best advice I've heard all day!" Bergman's customary growl was tempered by a laugh as he joined them. "Now it's back to bed for you, young man." He grabbed one of the remaining cookies. "From LeBeau's? You don't mind, do you?" He'd already taken a bite.

"I'll get him back to his room," Rich offered as he pushed the wheelchair down the corridor. "He can't be monopolizing the nurses all the time!"

A smile crossed Doc's face. "Five-O detectives. And their friends."

As Rich settled him back in bed, Dan asked "Is there any information about . . .?"

Rich knew the question even before the injured man finished. "It looks like it might be a couple of college kids here from the Mainland on winter break. Steve and the guys are checking it. He'll be here later. I'm sure he'll have something to tell you then."

Dan nodded as he drifted back to sleep. Rich watched his friend for a while, just to make sure he was resting comfortably. _ We'll find them, Billy. Before they hurt anyone else. Or themselves._

_o-o-o-o-o_

Karl Kruger, his confidence somewhat restored, sauntered into the lobby of the small hotel and headed for his room. Maybe he'd take Morgan's advice and head for the beach, catch some sun, pick up a girl. After a beer or two, that is. He never noticed the big Hawaiian reading a newspaper or the older man leaning on the counter, talking to the staff member on duty.

"That's Kruger," the hotel employee said quietly. "Morgan hasn't left the room today."

Duke nodded to Kono and asked to use the phone to call Five-O.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Got the search warrant, Steve," Chin said as he entered the big office.

"Thanks, Chin," Steve responded. "Meet Duke and Kono at the hotel and bring those guys in for questioning. Take Che with you. Have him check for fingerprints and a match on those shoes. Hunting equipment, too."

"On it, Steve," the Chinese detective said as he headed out.

McGarrett barely heard the acknowledgement as Jenny came in carrying several pages – the reports he'd been waiting for. He wasn't really surprised at the contents of the one from SFPD: minor traffic violations, a few speeding tickets for both boys, fines paid by the parents. Kruger had been picked up for shoplifting as a high school student, but had been let off with a scolding by the judge and a fine, again, paid by his parents. Morgan had a DUI; his license had been suspended for six months. His fine, too, had been paid by his folks.

The report from San Francisco State was equally telling. Morgan had a reputation as a bully, but because of his talents on the football field, the accusations had been dismissed as merely the aggressiveness needed in a good football player. He'd also been accused of cheating; again, nothing had come of it.

Kruger, on the other hand, was described as a follower, hanging around with Morgan and highly influenced by the other. He was thought to have participated in a few campus pranks, including spray-painting a professor's car, but no direct evidence could be found.

Steve dropped the papers on the desk and walked out to the lanai. His thoughts turned to his second-in-command. These two were the probable cause of Dan's injuries. Were they aware of what they had done? McGarrett thought it likely, given that the duo had run from the scene. At least Danno had survived and would recover. Now he needed to find a way to make the two young men realize the enormity of their actions. No, more than realize – take responsibility for them.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Note: **__Lt. Mike Stone and Inspector Steve Keller are from The Streets of San Francisco. That series belongs to CBS and no copyright infringement is intended._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kruger popped the top on a can of the local beer and flopped down on the couch. Morgan, slouched in an easy chair, snored his hangover away. Karl studied the unsavory picture for a few minutes then headed for his room to change into his swim trunks. He knew from past experience that his buddy would sleep for at least a couple more hours. He grabbed a towel and opened the door to the sight of a large Hawaiian flashing a badge in his face.

"Kono Kalakaua, Hawaii Five-O. Steve McGarrett would like to talk to the two of you."

_And I'd like nothing bettah than to punch you guys in da mouth for what you did to da little Bruddah. So don't try anything or I will! _Kono's thoughts must have shown on his face as Kruger raised his hands and backed into the room.

Awakened by the sound of voices, a bleary Morgan pulled himself off the couch, muttering "We didn't do anything. We're just here on a little vacation . . ." He stopped short as he noticed the men at the door.

"They're cops, Jared. Hawaii Five-O," Kruger bleated. "They want to talk to us. They must know!" He looked at the officers. "Can I change first?" At Chin's nod, Duke accompanied the young man into the room. There would be no convenient escape.

Morgan, now fully awake and suffering from a pounding headache, growled, "You can't come in here. This is our room! You got no right, pig. What are you arresting us for?"

Kono barely kept his temper under control. "You guys ain't under arrest yet. We just wanna have a little talk."

"What about, cop?"

"We believe that you were involved in an illegal hunting incident that seriously injured a police officer," Chin explained. "Our forensic scientist, Mr. Che Fong, will be checking your room for evidence. And yes, we have a search warrant." He presented the document for the young men's inspection.

"We wanna call the parents. And get a lawyer!" Morgan challenged.

"That can be arranged," the implacable Chinese detective replied.

"Yeah!" Kruger insisted. "We got rights!"

"Ya do, Bruddahs," Kono said. "Ya got da right to remain silent . . ."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"How's Danno, Rich?"

"Flirting with the nurses, Steve," the paramedic said with a grin. "Told him he had to share the phone numbers with me."

McGarrett smiled briefly. "That's a good sign. He'll probably want out of the hospital next." His voice took on a serious tone as he added "Kono, Chin, and Duke are bringing our two 'friends' in for questioning. I'd like you to stay as a witness to what happened."

"Glad to, Steve," Rich answered as he took a seat on the couch.

The lead detective handed him the reports. "You might want to read these. Looks like we could have a pair of troublemakers." Anticipating the next question, he added, "Since they're still considered minors, their parents have been called. They'll be here tomorrow morning. Joe Li from the Public Defender's office will be present when I question them this afternoon."

"Seems like all the bases are covered." Rich settled down to read the reports. Steve returned to his desk, taking a sip of his cooling coffee as he studied Che's forensics report.

"Steve," Jenny's voice filtered through the intercom, "Joe Li from the Public Defender's office is here to see you."

At McGarrett's "Send him in," a thirty-something lawyer entered and shook hands with the occupants of the big office, saying "Good to see you, Steve. And you must be Dan's buddy Rich. I take it you both witnessed the accident?"

"Accident?" Rich repeated, astonished at Li's word choice. "He could have been killed!"

McGarrett motioned for the angry paramedic to calm down. "I'm afraid Joe's right. Judging from Che's report, the hit was most likely accidental, even though it resulted in serious injuries. The fault lies in those two guys leaving the scene and failing to report it There's also the matter of illegal hunting on state park lands and there may be other charges as well."

"Thanks, Steve," Joe acknowledged. "I'd like to speak with them first, let them know what charges they'll be facing." He added apologetically, "Just doing my job."

"I know," Steve smiled slightly. "Use the small conference room down the hall. Kono can watch through the lanai window. And I've already called their parents. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Probably with some big shot Bay Area lawyer," Rich snickered.

Joe laughed, "Wouldn't be the first time something like that happened! Gotta get to work. Thanks, Steve."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"You the lawyer?" Morgan, slouching in the wooden chair, obviously decided to put on a front. "What are we in for? Illegal hunting? Hiking without a license?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

The attorney scrutinized the two young men. He found it difficult not to label them "punks."

"Joseph Li, Public Defender's office. I've been assigned to handle your case. The two of you are charged with causing an accident, leaving the scene, and failing to report it. There are other lesser charges including hunting on state lands. Now which one of you is Jared Morgan?"

"Me. You gonna get us off with a fine? Our parents will pay it. They always do," Morgan sneered.

Li choose to ignore the answer. "And you must be Karl Kruger." He glanced at the other detainee. Kruger nodded. "We didn't mean to hurt anybody."

"SHUT UP, KARL!" Morgan squawked. "We haven't done anything! You've got no proof!"

"I'd take your own advice and say nothing further," Li advised. He stood and motioned toward the door. "Mr. McGarrett wants to talk with you. Officer Kalakaua will escort you."

_They're definitely shooting themselves in the foot. This will be an easy case – for the prosecution! _Joe followed his clients, shaking his head at their lack of common sense.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Have a seat, gentlemen," McGarrett said as Li and his charges, followed by Chin, Kono, and Duke, entered the office. He looked up from the paper he'd been scrutinizing. "Jared Morgan." He pointed at the larger of the two, "And you must be Karl Kruger. I have some questions for the two of you. Our secretary, Miss Sherman, will take notes. We will also tape this interview."

Morgan put on an air of bravado. "What questions, Mr. Cop? You accusing us of something? We're just here on winter break. Ya know, tourists, lifeblood of the economy of these rocks!"

The McGarrett volcano was nearing explosion. Steve made an effort to control his temper. _For Danno's sake! _"It's Mr. McGarrett, Morgan. And you've been apprised of the charges by your attorney."

"So we went hunting. So what? We've got a license. Here!" Morgan handed a piece of paper to the lead detective. _Big cop on a small rock. Bet he won't know the difference._

McGarrett glanced at the paper. "An expired license to hunt deer in the Sierra Nevada Mountains is no good here." His voice grew icy. "What were you really after?"

Kruger seemed to fold into his chair. "Pigs. Wild pigs," he muttered in a strained voice. "With bows and arrows."

"So we shot a pig! The news says he's gonna be OK. Bet it's just minor injuries. What's the big deal?" Morgan tried to bluff his way through the interview.

Chin, standing near the couch, watched as Rich clenched his fist. He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Steady, Bruddah. Let Steve handle it." Taylor relaxed but kept his eyes on the two students. This was his buddy they were talking about!

Steve slowly got to his feet, walked to the front of the desk, and towered over the young men. "You shot a police officer and caused further injuries. You ran from the scene and did not report it. The officer was seriously hurt and is now hospitalized. Chin, Duke, book 'em!"

The two detectives led their prisoners out of the office.

Rich let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding. "Steve, I don't know how you managed to hold your temper. I wanted to slam Morgan into the wall!"

"So did I," the detective ruefully admitted. "But I had to hold it for Danno's sake." He looked at his watch. "Joe and I have an appointment with John Manicote in a few minutes. Did you have any plans for this evening?"

"All took care of, Boss," Kono said. "My ohana invited him over. My Ma and my Auntie are cookin' up something special, best ono kau-kau on da Island. And I got lots of cousins that wanna meet him!"

"Pretty ones, I'll bet," Steve smiled as he and Joe left for the DA's office.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Steve, Joe," Manicote rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This could be a difficult case to try. There's already been a lot of publicity and it could stir up more negative feelings about college students here on break!"

"And it concerns Danno," McGarrett added quietly.

"And it concerns Danny," the DA agreed. "You'll have to appear as a witness, but you'll need to keep a low profile otherwise." Steve nodded to show his understanding. "Now," Manicote went on, "You both say you have an admission of guilt?"

"From Kruger," Li replied. "Morgan, too, of sorts, but he tried to bluff his way around it."

"Good enough, gentlemen. We'll meet with the boys and their parents tomorrow morning and decide where we go from there. And Steve, give Danny my best wishes for a speedy recovery."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Steve carefully opened the door to Dan's room; he didn't want to disturb his possibly sleeping friend. But it had been a long, intense day, and he couldn't go home without at least a short visit to check on the recovering detective.

"Danno? You awake?"

"Steve?" Danny's blue eyes opened as he focused on McGarrett's face. "Kono and Rich were here earlier. They said you have the guys who did this?" He winced slightly as a painful twinge spiraled its way down his arm.

"We do. Two college kids here for break. Their parents will be here tomorrow."

Dan picked up an edge of . . . something . . . anger ? . . .annoyance? . . . in Steve's voice.

"Something's bothering you. What?"

"Kids, Danno, college kids hunting for wild pigs on a lark, as if it were some kind of game! They ran. If Rich and I hadn't been there, you might have died! And one of them treated it like some kind of joke."

Danny closed his eyes, allowing Steve's wave of anger to wash harmlessly over him. "But you were there, Steve, you and Rich. You saved my life. I owe you so much. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. . . I . . I can't thank you enough."

Steve squeezed his friend's arm, smiling as Danno unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a yawn. "Rich is spending the night at Kono's and you look like you need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He watched the young cop drift back to sleep and left quietly, breathing a silent prayer of thanksgiving for a perceptive and caring friend.

_o-o-o-o-o_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Danny awoke to the flash of sunlight in his eyes, the delicious aroma of fresh-baked malasadas, and Kono's booming "Morning, Bruddah. My Auntie made ya some breakfast. She says a growin' boy needs real food to put some meat on his bones. Course, ya gotta share da goodies with us!

"She sure can cook!" Rich laughed as he helped himself to one of the warm, sugary pastries. "If she wasn't already married, I'd marry her myself!"

"Or one of my cousins," the big Hawaiian snickered. "They think he's cute!"

"I hope you saved one of those malasadas for me," Bergman's voice interrupted the banter.

"How are you this morning, Danny?"

"Better than yesterday, Doc. When can I go home?"

The physician feigned annoyance. "When I say you can, young man. Maybe in a couple of days. Now you two clear out while I check on my patient."

"Aw, Doc," Rich said, "I did the original repair work. I'd like to check on things, too!"

"Medics!" Doc laughed as he peeled back the bandages. "Come and look. It's healing nicely. You ever think of going for your MD? Someday I'm going to retire and these Five-O detectives will need someone new to patch them up!"

"Not for a long time, I hope," Steve's voice broke in. "Looks like Kono's Auntie sent breakfast again!" He smiled at the bedridden officer. "Feel up to giving me a statement, Danno? As much as you can remember."

Realizing that Steve needed some time with Dan to talk about his report, Kono and Rich said farewell and headed for the Palace. Doc noted that he'd see the big cop later as he, too, left for his office.

"You ready for this, Danno?" McGarrett took his notebook out.

"I don't remember much besides what I told you earlier, but I'll try." Danny took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "We'd gotten to the campsite. You and Rich were setting everything up – you'd just started a fire and I went to the stream for water for coffee. I heard voices . . ."

"Voices, Danno? Or just one voice?"

"Definitely voices, two of them, not close by. They were laughing, talking. I could only catch a word here and there." He stopped for a breath. "I don't know if I could recognize them if I heard them again."

Steve grimaced. "Go on, Danno." His voice was gentle. This next part of the statement would be almost too difficult to retell – or to hear.

"I . . . I remember hearing a swishing noise, then something hit me in the shoulder. Not a bullet! An arrow! I remember that, Steve!" His voice took on a frantic note.

McGarrett grasped Williams' hand in a gesture of support as the young man's breathing calmed.

"I lost my balance, went over the embankment. I must have blacked out when I hit bottom. The next thing I remember was waking up as Rich finished splinting my leg. Then, the two of you working to remove the arrow. It hurt so badly I just wanted it to stop!" Tears of remembered pain glinted at the corners of his eyes. "I don't remember much after that. Sorry."

"Anything else you can tell me, Danno?" Steve tightened his grasp on his friend's hand.

"Just hazy memories, Steve. Waking up a few times; Rich giving me some meds; you supporting me so I could breathe more easily . . . I'm afraid that's all." Williams leaned back against the pillows, eyes closed in fatigue from the stress of telling his story.

McGarrett quickly wrote Dan's words then he and Williams signed the statement. Steve rose to go, saying, "I know that was difficult, Danno. I could hear you reliving it, my friend, but it will help tremendously when I meet with those kids and their parents. Get some rest now. I'll see you later today and fill you in."

"We both relived it, Steve," Dan yawned. He was asleep before Steve closed the door.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"How's Danny this morning, Boss?"

"Better, Jenny," McGarrett answered as he poured a cup of coffee. "He wants to go home."

The Five-O office manager smiled, then said, "Rich, John Manicote and Joe Li are waiting in your office. The Morgans and Krugers are on their way and Kono and Duke went to pick up the boys."

"Thanks, Luv. Let me know when the parents arrive."

McGarrett entered the big office and greeted his colleagues. "I just saw Danno. He's improving. It must be all that food Kono and Rich here are sneaking in."

"Good to hear, Steve," Manicote responded. "We still have a few minutes before the others arrive. What are the chances those two kids will both admit to injuring Danny?"

Steve's voice was stern. "Morgan's statement about shooting a pig coupled with his comments about Danno's injuries being 'minor' tells me he's aware he injured someone."

"And Kruger's telling me that 'they didn't mean to hurt anyone' indicates they knew it at the time," Li continued the thought.

"Add in Che's forensic evidence, Officer Kobiaji's report that places their vehicle at the trailhead, and the sales slips from the sporting goods store and I'd have to say this a good case for the prosecution. My main tasks are proving the boys were at the scene and showing that they knew they hit someone," Manicote concluded. "Sorry, Joe. I know how you hate to lose a case."

"This is one case I wouldn't be sorry to lose. Just don't forget that a lot of the evidence is circumstantial. Neither Steve or Dan or Rich actually got a close look at the hunters.

"No," McGarrett said, "But Danno heard their voices before he was shot. I'm not sure if he could recognize them, though."

"Will he be able to testify?'

"Knowing Danno," Steve said with a smile, "He will."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Kono, Duke," the desk sergeant at Juvenile Detention greeted the two detectives. "You here for Morgan and Kruger?"

"Their parents are here," Lukela answered. "Steve wants to talk with all of them. Manicote and Joe Li, too. We'll bring them back afterwards." They followed the cop to the holding cells.

Morgan looked up when he heard the clang of the door. "You guys taking orders for brunch? I'll have two eggs sunny-side up, a couple of muffins, bacon, OJ and real coffee." His snicker died as he caught the look on Kono's face.

"Turn around, Bruddah. Hands behind your back." Kalakaua produced a pair of handcuffs and secured the suddenly quiet young man. Lukela did the same for Kruger.

"Hey, cop, you can't treat us like this. We haven't done anything wrong!" Morgan yelled. "Let us go! When my parents get through with you, you won't be able to get a job as a dogcatcher!"

"Standard procedure for the transport of prisoners," Lukela said calmly. "Now let's go. You don't want to keep your parents waiting."

"Yeah, let the parents handle it. They always do," Morgan snarked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Steve," Jenny opened the office door, "The boys' parents are here."

"Come in, please. Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five O. District Attorney John Manicote, Mr. Rich Taylor, Mr. Joseph Li, your sons' lawyer." He waved the visitors to a seat. "Miss Sherman will take notes during our meeting. The interview will also be taped."

"Robert Morgan, my wife, Alicia," the taller of the two men said. "My business partner and friend, Hans Kruger and his wife Marta. Where are our sons? What are they charged with this time? Just tell us what the fine is and we'll pay it."

"They're good boys," Mrs. Morgan added. "They can be a bit mischievous. But you know, boys will be boys. They've never been in any real trouble before, just minor things like speeding, having a few too many drinks, you know."

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that," Manicote said. "They're believed to be involved in a hunting accident. Bow hunting."

"Hunting accident?" Kruger growled. "Were they hurt?"

"No, Mr. Kruger," McGarrett replied. "Someone else was seriously injured. A police officer, Detective Dan Williams. The hunters left the scene and failed to report the accident. Had Mr. Taylor and I not been there, he might have died. As it is, he's still hospitalized."

"Impossible!" Morgan roared. "Our sons are experienced hunters. They've been with us on our annual deer hunt for the last five years. Jared's a good shot with a rifle. Why, he even bagged his own buck last fall."

"I know," Steve said quietly. "They gave me this." He handed Morgan the expired deer license.

"Mr. McGarrett," Mrs. Kruger spoke up. "Our sons would never do anything like that. They're responsible young men, good students, respected athletes, real team players . . ."

Her words were interrupted as Kono and Duke escorted the two boys into the office.

The elder Morgan jumped to his feet, waving a fist in McGarrett's face. "Handcuffs! As if our sons were dangerous criminals. I'll have your badge for this."

"Calm down, Mr. Morgan, and take your seat. Handcuffs are required when transporting anyone in custody." Morgan heard the steel in the big cop's voice. He sat.

Duke, Kono, release them," Steve ordered. "I doubt they'll try anything. Now, boys, do you have anything to say to your parents?"

"Just get us out of here," Jared whined. "We didn't do anything. We were just hiking. You gotta believe us! We didn't put an arrow into anyone."

"Is this true, Karl?" his father asked, looking for confirmation. The young man nodded.

"You heard our sons. They've never used bows and arrows. They would never hurt anyone!" Mrs. Morgan joined the conversation. "What evidence do you have?"

"Quite a bit," Manicote responded, "Footprints, bows and arrows, a police report . . ."

"All of it circumstantial," Joe Li broke in.

"You're our sons' attorney? What does a public defender know about Juvenile Law?" the older Morgan sneered.

"Mr. Li is a graduate of Stanford Law," the DA noted. "He routinely deals with cases involving juveniles. It's his area of specialization. Of course, you could always hire another attorney if you so choose."

The parents considered the options. "No, no. Mr. Li will be fine." And at least this was one attorney they wouldn't have to pay for.

"Mr. Manicote," Jared's mother spoke in a strained voice. "What are our options? Will there be a trial?"

"Because Jared and Karl are still juveniles," Manicote said, "There is the option of a hearing before a judge. If you choose that option, we could schedule it for next Monday, if that suits Mr. McGarrett and Mr. Li." Steve and Joe nodded.

The parents and their sons conferred for a moment, then, speaking for all of them, Mr. Morgan said, "We'll take the hearing. Now, will you release our sons until then?"

"I'm sorry," Steve said, "That's not possible."

"The charges are quite serious, especially given Detective William's condition. They will remain in custody until the hearing. However, you will be permitted to visit them twice a day, an hour each time. Attorney Li and a police officer will also be present." Manicote hoped to impress upon the two families the serious nature of the boys' behavior.

"Could we at least see that injured officer? We'd like to see for ourselves just how badly he was hurt."

"No." The answer was decisive.

"Cuff 'em, Kono, Duke." Steve ordered, "And take them back."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"You shoulda been dere, Danny!" Kono's laugh filled the small solarium. "Don't know who was worse, da parents or da kids! I thought da Boss was gonna blow like Kilauea. Don't know how he kept his temper! Gonna be a hearing next Monday. Dose folks don't know what dere up against."

"That bad huh?" Dan chuckled between bites of a Hawaiian barbeque sandwich. Kono was obviously taking Rich on a tour of the restaurants in Waikiki.

"More than that, Billy!" the third member of the group chimed in. "When old man Morgan shook his fist in Steve's face, McGarrett gave him a look – you know the kind – that would have frozen a volcano!"

Danny knew the kind of look Rich meant. "Wish I could have seen that! The hearing is going to be interesting."

"Well, as the old cliché says, I guess laughter is the best medicine," Doc Bergman commented as he ambled over to the trio. He reached for an extra sandwich. "Haven't had lunch yet. How are you doing, Danny?"

"Better! Can I go home now?"

"Somehow I knew you'd ask that," Doc smiled. "Not today. When I say so. You need to be in shape to testify."

"Don't take it so hard, Billy." Rich tried to sound sympathetic. "Think of all the attention you're getting from the nurses."

"Yeah, Bruddah!" Kono added. "Dey sure wrote enough phone numbers on dat cast!" Danny blushed.

Doc intervened to rescue the slightly embarrassed cop. "I think it's time to get my patient back to his room. He needs his rest if he wants to go home anytime soon." Dan agreed. He really did want to go home.

As the group moved down the long corridor, they were startled by the sounds of a loud discussion – argument was more like it - as strident voices demanded admittance to Williams' room. Dan motioned for a stop.

"Sounds like da parents," Kono whispered. "Dey wanted to see you, but Steve and Manicote told 'em 'No.'"

"I'll handle this," Bergman growled. "You three stay out of sight." He moved around the corner to the nurses' station and confronted the foursome. "You may not see my patient! He is recovering from serious injuries. You are not on the visitors list."

"You can at least give us an update on his condition," barked one of the parents – _Morgan, Kono thought, from the sound of the voice_ – "Will he be able to testify at our sons' hearing?"

Doc instructed the nurse to call Security. "That information is privileged. You will leave now. I will not have you disturbing anyone in this hospital, staff, or patients!" He watched as the two couples were escorted out. Then he called McGarrett.

"They tried to do _**what?!**_" Steve's anger sizzled through the phone lines. "Don't they realize that could seriously compromise the case? They didn't get to Danno, did they?"

"No, Steve. The guys were coming back from the solarium. However, they heard everything."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll let Manicote and Li know. They can issue the proper warnings. I'm heading for Queen's. Those parents could cause more trouble. We need to talk about security."

"I'll leave orders keeping them out. But I agree. We do need to make some plans." Bergman motioned for Kono and Rich to return Dan to his room. "Steve's on his way. Stay with Danny, you two, just in case they try again."

_o-o-o-o-o_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A furious Bob Morgan slammed on the breaks of the rented Lincoln as he pulled into the parking lot at the Waikiki Hilton. He pushed past his companions muttering "I need a drink" and headed for the hotel bar. "If this ever gets into the _Chronicle,_ we'll be the laughingstock of San Francisco. This could really hurt our business. Can't even control our own sons. Who's going to trust us to manage their money?"

"Look, Bob," the worried Hans Kruger responded as they took their seats at a lanai table, "Did you ever think they might be responsible? We've bailed them out enough in the past, paid their fines, covered up for them."

"Not our sons!"

"After all, it's only been little things, small offenses, boyish pranks," Alicia Morgan added in an attempt to back up her husband. "They were just having fun. No one can blame them for that."

"Those small offenses keep getting bigger. Jared's license was suspended for six months after that last DUI," Marta Kruger noted.

"Didn't stop him from driving his new Firebird, did it?"

The conversation came to a halt as one of the waiters approached their table. "Phone call for Mr. Morgan. You can take it here, sir." He led the businessman to a nearby phone.

"News travels fast on this God-forsaken rock. That was the boys' attorney. He wants to see us. Now. His office. We'd better take a cab. I'm too mad to drive."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Bergman met Steve just outside Danny's room. "I've alerted hospital security. They'll post a man at the nurses' station. There will be no unauthorized visitors tonight. But we do need to make some decisions that will allow Danny to get the rest he needs."

"Decisions? He's not . . . ?"

"Danny's fine, Steve. In fact, he wants to go home and I'm inclined to let him. He'll probably recover faster in familiar surroundings. Now, let's go talk to him."

"Steve!" Danny's welcoming smile banished McGarrett's concerns. "Did Morgan really shake his fist at you?"

"He did and threatened to take my badge, too. It seems the parents attempted to see you this afternoon?"

"Yeah, Boss," Kono answered. "Dey were yellin' at da nurses and demandin' to see if Danny was really hurtin' as bad as you told 'em."

"Doc handled things. Guess he told you they didn't see us. From what we heard, Morgan sounds like one tough customer, the kind of guy who expects to get what he wants."

"Manicote and Li will take care of them, Danno," Steve said. "Now, how would you like to go home?"

"That would be great! When?" the delighted detective responded, his smile growing brighter.

"Tomorrow morning," Doc assured him. "I want new x-rays of that shoulder and leg and you'll need a new cast to permit walking with a cane. I don't want you staying by yourself though. You are going to need help with some things."

"That's where I come in," Rich volunteered. He and Doc left to discuss details for Danny's care.

"Chin and Duke are bringing you some dinner tonight, Bruddah!" Kono gave his colleague a shaka sign as he headed back to the Palace, leaving Steve and Danny alone to talk.

"How are you really, Danno?" Steve's expression demanded an honest answer.

"Still tired and a bit sore, especially my shoulder," Danny admitted, "But I'll be ready to testify on Monday. You don't think those parents are planning to try something, do you?"

"No. I believe they're trying to dig up anything they can to get their sons off the hook, just as they've done in the past."

"Especially the Morgans."

"Especially the Morgans," McGarrett agreed.

_o-o-o-o-o_

Bob Morgan in the lead, the two couples barged into the attorney's office. "OK Li," Morgan snarled, "We're here. What's going on? We're just trying to get some info on our sons' case. So we tried to see that cop? What's the big deal?"

"You were expressly forbidden to disturb Mr. Williams by Mr. Manicote, Mr. McGarrett, and myself," Joe Li answered patiently. "He is involved on the prosecution's side. You could damage the case severely."

"But we just wanted to see if his injuries were as serious as the news reports indicated," Mrs. Morgan explained.

"Yeah," her irate husband's anger exploded. "The guy works for McGarrett and you know how those cops stick together. They'll lie, fake a story, anything to put someone away. And it's not gonna be Jared and Karl this time!"

"Steve McGarrett and Dan Williams are Five-O detectives. Their honesty and integrity are above reproach!" The young attorney struggled to keep his temper. "I will defend your sons to the best of my ability, but not if you hamper me with your misguided efforts to 'help.' Now you may see your sons tomorrow but even that privilege will be revoked if I receive one more report about you. Is that understood?"

"We understand," Morgan spat. "You just get our boys out!" The couples slammed the office door as they left.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Steve, Rich! You here to take me home?" Danny, dressed in sweats and a blue-and white shirt, grinned at his morning visitors.

"As soon as Doc releases you," Rich answered. "Meanwhile, here's breakfast: croissants, guava jelly, papaya slices, even some French cheese. LeBeau sent it. He thought you might be tired of malasadas."

"Brie," Steve laughed. "And Kona coffee." He poured Dan a cup and handed him a croissant.

"I hope you saved one for me!" a gravelly voice broke in. "I'm going to miss having Danny as a patient. You folks are giving hospital food a bad name with these goodies." He winked at Danny. "Ready to go home?"

"You bet! It'll be good to get out of here!" Then, realizing how that comment must sound to the dedicated physician, he added, "Oops, sorry Doc. Thanks so much for everything, for taking such good care of me." Steve and Rich echoed the sentiment.

"OK, Danny. Here you go." Williams' face fell at the sight of the wheelchair Bergman brought into the room. "Standard procedure while you're here. I'm the doctor and I do have the last word! Now, do you want to go home?"

Dan bowed to the inevitable and allowed Rich to help him into the wheelchair.

Steve drove them to Danny's apartment and waited until the young officer was comfortably settled in an easy chair. "Now remember," he admonished. "Doc ordered you to rest. I'll be back with dinner tonight."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Jared!" Alicia Morgan exclaimed. "Are you all right? You look terrible! Your father and I are working on getting you released."

"The sooner the better, Mom," the young man muttered as he joined his parents at a battered table in the juvenile detention visitors' area. "They treat us like children! Inspections, lights out at 10 pm, guards everywhere, even here!" He pointed at Attorney Li and Kono. "And what are these guys doing here? Can't we even have any privacy?"

"Keep your voice down, Jared," his father ordered. "Just shut up and listen. You need a story to explain what you were doing in that area the day the cop was hurt. It better be believable. The innocent kid routine you've used in the past won't work here. I don't like that McGarrett. He looks like one smart cop."

"Dad! We were just hiking! We heard some yelling, got scared, and ran. Anybody would have done the same thing."

The elder Morgan leaned close to his son. Keeping his voice low, he muttered, "Stick to that story and make sure Karl does the same and you'll be on your way home with us Tuesday morning. After all, you're just a couple of college kids enjoying that old Hawaiian hospitality." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

The Krugers huddled together at the far end of the table. Marta took her son's hands in her own. "You were there, Karl. I know it. You know what really happened. Tell the truth for once. Don't let Jared pressure you into telling a lie!"

"He's my best friend, Mom!" Karl returned. "And his dad is Pop's business partner. If I tell what we did, it'll ruin everything!"

"If you don't," his father said forcefully, "It will ruin you. If you boys were responsible, admit it. Be a man!"

"We love you, Karl," his mother added. "Please, for your own sake, tell the truth." She hugged her son. "We will stand by you."

Joe Li looked at his watch. "I'm sorry. Time's up. You can see the boys again tomorrow."

"Remember what I told you," Morgan ordered as they followed the attorney out the door.

_o-o-o-o-o_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Danny's out of the hospital?" Manicote asked as he sat in one of the comfortable chairs facing McGarrett's desk.

"Doc released him this morning. He's home now. Rich is staying with him"

"Good," the DA nodded. "The hearing for those two kids is scheduled for 10 AM on Monday. Judge Kenneth Yamato will preside. He's fair and will listen carefully to both sides." He paused then added, "I wish I could put those parents on trial, too. They're a big part of the problem."

"I agree," McGarrett replied with a smile. "You'll want Officer Kobiaji, Doc and Che Fong there?"

Manicote nodded. "Danny, too."

"Danno, too," McGarrett repeated. "He's planning on it."

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Monday morning, Judge Kenneth Yamato's courtroom _

John Manicote looked through his set of case papers as he waited for McGarrett and his team and the other witnesses. Defense attorney Joseph Li did the same. The Morgan and Kruger boys were in a special holding area just off the courtroom. Their parents would arrive shortly.

"Morning, John. Everything in order?"

Manicote turned to greet Steve and Danny. "It is. Good to see you, Danny. How are you doing?"

"Better every day!" the young officer replied, a brief smile lighting his face. "I'm hoping Bergman will let me go back to desk duty next week. I can only take so much of Rich's stories."

"What stories? I'm only filling you in on the hard-working life of a paramedic," Taylor laughed as he, Kono, and Chin joined the group. "Duke's picking up Che and Doc," he added.

Except for a short greeting to the Five-O team, Attorney Li's attention remained focused on his papers until a disturbance at the back of the courtroom alerted him to the arrival of the parents. Morgan glowered at McGarrett; his dislike evident in his expression. The couples took their places in the first row on the defendants' side, looking up only when an officer escorted their sons to Li's table. Morgan managed a smile and a 'thumbs up' signal as he mouthed "Just do what I told you." The Krugers' expressions – parents and son - were unreadable.

"All rise!" The bailiff's words signaled Judge Yamato's entrance. Taking his seat at his bench, the judge intoned, "This court is now in session. We are here to examine the guilt or innocence of Jared Morgan and Karl Kruger on the offenses of causing an accident in which a person was seriously injured, leaving the scene of that accident, not reporting it to the proper authorities, and finally, illegal hunting on State Park land. These are serious charges, young men. How do you plead?"

The two stood. "Not guilty, Your Honor." Morgan claimed forcefully. "I would never do anything like that."

Yamato looked at Kruger. The kid lowered his eyes and stammered, "N . . . Not guilty."

The judge caught a look of disappointment on Mrs. Kruger's face as the boys returned to their seats. He wondered what it meant. _I want to look into that. The boy may be hiding something. _He filed the thought as he focused on the DA. "Mr. Manicote, are you ready to present your case?"

"I am," he replied. "I call Detective Williams."

Steve helped Danny to rise. Moving slowly, the officer took his place on the stand. He told his story simply, showing only the merest hint of emotion as he described being hit. His story finished, he waited for the questions he knew would follow.

"You said you heard voices," Attorney Li noted. "How many?"

"Two."

"Did you recognize either of them?"

"I only heard a few words, not distinct conversations," Williams replied. "It's possible one of the voices was Morgan's, but I can't be absolutely certain." At the defense table, Morgan breathed a sigh of relief.

Excused, Dan returned to his seat as Steve, then Rich took the stand. Their accounts provided details of Williams' injuries. Even Judge Yamato closed his eyes briefly at Rich's recounting of cutting the arrowhead out of his friend's shoulder without benefit of anesthesia. Both men also confirmed that Morgan, during an initial interview, had made comments stating they had "gotten a pig."

Steve glanced around the courtroom as Rich was speaking, stopping when he saw a look of anguish cross Marta Kruger's face. Her son, his face white with shock, lowered his head into his hands.

As the paramedic left the stand, Manicote placed the arrowhead into evidence, noting that none of the defendants' fingerprints were present due to its having handled by Danny's rescuers. He also produced the transcript and tapes of the incriminating interview,

Bob Morgan nearly smiled at the DA's statement. _Bragging. _ _Circumstantial evidence. Can't prove anything by that!_

Bergman confirmed the serious nature of Dan's injuries, adding "If Mr. McGarrett and Mr. Taylor had not been there, Officer Williams could easily have died. Only their prompt action prevented infection from setting in. As it is, Mr. Williams will be on sick leave for a few more days and will not be able to resume full duties for at least four weeks."

Yamato jotted a few notes before asking, "Do you have other evidence to present, Mr. Manicote?"

"Yes, Your Honor," the DA replied. "I call Officer Pete Kobiaji."

Kobiaji's testimony placed the boys' rental car at the trailhead the day of the accident. He noted seeing four empty beer cans on the floor and three or four unopened cans on the seat.

_So we had a few beers. What's wrong with that? _Jared barely restrained a snicker as he elbowed his pal. A stern look from the defense attorney ended his antics, but not before Yamato noticed.

Che Fong's testimony was perhaps the most incriminating as the forensics expert presented several pieces of evidence. "Your Honor," he began, "Mr. McGarrett, Mr. Taylor, and I examined the scene within three hours after Detective Williams' rescue." At his nod, Manicote placed photos, an arrow, and plaster casts of footprints into evidence.

"These footprints," Che indicated the plaster casts, "are perfect matches for the defendants' sneakers. What's more, as these photos show, the footprints indicate that while they walked to the scene, they left at a run. You can tell by the way the prints overlap." He handed the photo to the judge.

"And the arrow, Mr. Fong?"

"The same type as the one that injured Danny. The arrowheads are identical. In addition, this arrow has partial prints that match those of Jared Morgan."

Joseph Li had a question. "Could that arrow have been shot at some other time?"

"No," Che answered. "The shaft shows no signs of weathering. Also, the arrow was barely embedded in the tree, a possible sign that the shooter was inexperienced with a bow." His testimony finished, the forensic scientist left the stand.

When Manicote indicated that he had no further witnesses, Yamato said " It's almost noon. We will recess until 2:00 PM for lunch. The defense will present its side when we reconvene."

_o-o-o-o-o_

Danny gratefully sank onto the sofa in one of the nearby offices. The morning had been stressful and he was nearly overcome by fatigue. Concerned, Steve moved to his side, telling him to rest, an order he had no difficulty obeying. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

"He's OK, Steve," Doc reassured the tall cop. "It's only been a few days since he was hurt."

Steve poured a cup of coffee. He took a few sips, placed the cup on an end table, and began pacing. So far, so good. He wondered if the defense would throw a curve ball when the hearing reconvened. Manicote had returned to his office to look over his notes and catch up on a couple of other cases but would return before two. They'd have a short conference at that time.

His thoughts were interrupted as Kono, Chin, and Rich entered and offered a selection of sandwiches and fruit. "Thought you'd like some lunch, Bruddahs," the Chinese detective said. "Makes a good change from Rich's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!"

"He makes good peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, just bad coffee." A soft voice from the sofa told them Dan was awake. Kono brought him a sandwich saying, "Gotta keep your strength up, Bruddah!"

Chin brought Steve up to date on other current Five-O cases. By unspoken consent, they didn't discuss the hearing.

_o-o-o-o-o_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The two sets of parents, carrying bags of take-out burgers and fries, were escorted into the holding room. "We brought you some lunch," Alicia Morgan explained as she opened the bags.

Jared grabbed a burger and stuffed it into his mouth, taking a huge bite. "About time, Mom. I'm getting tired of that garbage they call food around here! Can't wait to get out of this tropical hell-hole and back to civilization!"

"Just do what I told you," his father ordered. The man gave a hard look at the other kid. "You, too, Karl. Stick to your story and back up my son."

"But the evidence . . ." Karl began.

"All circumstantial. They've got no way of telling exactly when you were there. Just make sure you tell the same story. You two are smarter than any cop. Look how easy you got off in the City on that last DUI."

Karl nodded. Then he saw the tears in his mother's eyes.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"All rise!" The bailiff's command signaled the arrival of Judge Yamato and the opening of the afternoon session.

"This court is now in session," Yamato said in a businesslike voice. "Mr. Li, is the defense ready?"

"We are, Your Honor. I would like to point out that the majority of the evidence presented by Mr. Manicote is circumstantial in nature. This will be evident in my clients' testimony. To begin, I call Jared Morgan."

Morgan took the stand and raised his hand in affirmation as the oath to "tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" was administered.

"Your, name, please, and place of residence?"

"Jared Robert Morgan. I live in San Francisco. I'm a student at San Francisco State."

"And what brings you to Hawaii?"

"Winter break. Karl and I just wanted to have a little fun, meet some girls, ya know, the usual."

"And did that 'usual' include hunting?"

"We bragged about it to some kids, even bought some bows and arrows, but only for target practice."

"Continue, please."

"Well," Morgan went on, "Karl and I decided to go hiking. We took the bows with us – thought we'd find some big trees to use as targets. I shot one arrow at a tree. Then we heard loud voices, real loud. We got scared and ran. We didn't shoot anybody. I swear!" Morgan adopted a lost little boy expression. That had always gotten him sympathy back home. He'd had plenty of practice in the San Francisco Juvenile Court.

"What did you do next?"

"Went back to the hotel, ate dinner, kicked back and relaxed." Morgan felt he'd done a good job with his story. Karl had better back him up.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan. Does the prosecution have anything to add?

Manicote stood. "I do. Mr. Morgan, have you ever been in trouble with the law before?

"Just small stuff, speeding tickets, things like that."

"What about DUI? There were several empty beer cans on the floor of your vehicle. Had you been drinking?"

"Maybe a beer or two. Everybody does it. C'mon, we're college students on break. What's wrong with downing a brew?"

"One more question," Manicote added. "During an initial interview in Mr. McGarrett's office, you stated" – He picked up the transcript and read –"'So we shot a pig! The news says he's gonna be OK. Bet it's just minor injuries. What's the big deal?'" He paused to let the words sink in. "Is that a true statement?"

"Hey, man," Morgan's agitation showed in his voice, "That cop McGarrett was getting to me. Thought I'd kid around a bit, like, ya know, being sarcastic."

Steve barely held his temper. He looked at Danny. His young second-in-command had closed his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to shut out the memories of that terrible day. McGarrett touched Dan's shoulder in a gesture of support.

Yamato addressed the DA. "Any more questions?"

"No, Your Honor."

"Very well. The witness is excused. We will take a fifteen minute break." The judge had noticed Danny's stress.

Morgan returned to the defense table. His dad smiled and gave him a 'thumbs up.'

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Rich questioned as he handed his friend a glass of ice water.

Danny took a sip. He felt calmer now. "I have to. This is my case. I'm the victim. I have to be in that courtroom. Morgan's attitude just brought back too many bad memories."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"This court is now in session." Judge Yamato's words signaled the resumption of the hearing.  
Mr. Li, you may call your next witness."

At the attorney's signal, Karl Kruger took the stand.

"State your full name and occupation for the court." A standard opening question.

"Karl Wilhelm Kruger. I'm a student at San Francisco State."

"And how long have you known Jared Morgan?"

"Since we were kids. Our dads work together."

"Now, Mr. Kruger," Li's voice took on a more serious tone, "Tell us in your own words what happened on that hiking trip."

"Well, it's like you said, it was a hiking trip in the mountains," Kruger began. "Jared and me, well, we go hiking and camping a lot with our dads and we just wanted to check things out. We were hiking to this waterfall – I don't know its name – when all of a sudden we heard these really loud voices. We got scared and ran. Some of the locals don't like tourists and we didn't want to cause trouble . . ." his voice trailed off.

"So you are essentially backing up Mr. Morgan's story?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so?" Li questioned sternly. "Answer 'Yes' or 'No' please."

"Y… Yes." Kruger glanced at the defense table. Morgan's face was set in a satisfied smirk. He knew his buddy would come through for him. The elder Morgans seemed relieved. But his parents . . . his dad just shook his head sadly while his mom . . . his mom looked at him with tear-filled eyes as she whispered "Tell the truth, Karl. Please, tell the truth."

Yamato noted the unspoken exchange. He'd have some questions of his own later but now he merely asked the young attorney if he had any more witnesses. At Li's "No," he invited Manicote to question the Kruger boy.

"Mr. Kruger," Manicote said, "Have you ever been arrested?"

"For shoplifting. I took a cassette tape recorder and some tapes. My parents made me bring them back. My dad paid my fine."

"Now, on the day you went hiking, how many beers did you have? Before you left the trailhead?"

"Two," Kruger mumbled. "Jared had a couple, too. We were kind of buzzed. We took our bows and arrows . . ." he stopped, realizing what he had just said.

"You took your bows and arrows . . . Go on, please."

Karl looked at his mom. Her plea, "Tell the truth," echoed in his mind and heart. He made his decision. He couldn't take the look of disappointment on his parents' faces – or the prodding of his own awakening conscience.

"We . . . we were gonna hunt wild pigs. We heard some noise. It might have been talking but we were too buzzed to tell. Jared shot a couple of arrows. We heard yelling so we ran. We didn't mean to shoot anyone, I swear! It was an accident!" His voice rose in panic as he looked at his buddy. Morgan's fists were clenched, his anger written on his face. "I'm sorry, Jared. You know we shoulda told somebody."

"Is what you have just told the court the truth?" Manicote demanded an answer.

Kruger nodded. "Yes, sir. It is. I'm so sorry."

"Jared Morgan," Yamato interrupted, "Please stand." Morgan did so. "You have already sworn that you were not responsible for Detective Williams' injuries. In view of Mr. Kruger's statement, have you anything to say? Do you want to correct your previous testimony?"

Morgan tried one last attempt at bravado. "OK. OK. Yeah, I shot the pig! But he's gonna be all right, so what's the big deal? He's just another dumb cop!"

Morgan's admission struck Danny like a fist to the gut. His face drained of color and his eyes closed as he leaned back against the chair and took a deep breath. He felt Steve's hand on his arm and heard his mentor's words: "Hang in there for a few more minutes, Danno. Then we'll get you out of here."

Yamato leaned forward. "You have both admitted your responsibility. I will give my decision on this case tomorrow. And Mr. Morgan, another such outburst and I will hold you in contempt of court." He motioned to the bailiff. "Return them to juvenile detention. Mr. Manicote, Mr. Li, Mr. McGarrett, I will see you in my chambers at nine A.M. tomorrow.

"What about us?" the senior Morgan demanded. "This is our son you're treating like a common criminal! He's only a boy! We want to see him! Just tell us his fine and we'll pay it."

"Visitation is denied," Yamato responded. "This hearing resumes at ten tomorrow morning." He swept from the courtroom.

_o-o-o-o-o_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bkart, Honu 59 and I want to thank all our readers and especially our reviewers for their interest and support._

_**Chapter 13**_

Dan slid carefully into the comfortable chair in one of the Palace's first floor conference rooms. Even with Rich's help, getting up the few steps to the main entrance of the imposing building had been a challenge. He just couldn't imagine facing the koa stairway to the second floor.

He felt McGarrett's eyes on him and knew he was the object of the man's scrutiny. Steve didn't miss anything. "I'm OK now," the young detective stated. "Just tired from being in court all day."

_Tired, hurting, and emotionally drained. _McGarrett kept the thought to himself, but the look that passed between him and Danny revealed his understanding of what his friend had left unspoken. The younger man's slight smile acknowledged the lead detective's concern. Nothing more needed to be said.

Kono's booming laugher broke the moment of introspection as he and Chin entered with bags of delicious smelling food. "Thought you guys would like some kau-kau and Rich here hasn't had real Chinese yet!" He and Chin offered take out boxes of everyone's favorites.

"Heard you had some afternoon in court, Bruddahs," Chin said as they ate. "Those two kids really admitted to shooting Danny?"

"They did," Steve confirmed. "Yamato wants to meet with Manicote, Li, and me tomorrow morning, probably to discuss sentencing."

"Hope he puts dem away for a long time after what dey did to da little Bruddah," Kono stated emphatically.

Danny looked troubled. "That might not be the best solution," he began slowly. "They'd only learn to be better criminals. They need a way to learn to take responsibility for their lives."

"You have an idea, Danno?"

Williams nodded. "What if you suggest this?" He outlined his idea.

Steve smiled. "Danno, only you could have come up with that. You should be the one to present it to Judge Yamato. I'll let him know that I'd like you to be present at the conference. Now let's get you and Rich home."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Are you ready for this, Danno?" Steve asked as they drove to the courthouse the next morning.

"Yeah, Steve. I just hope it works."

Yamato greeted the two officers and motioned them to a seat. He opened the conversation by saying, "After studying the evidence, I find that the shooting was accidental. However, that accident led to further injury compounded by the defendants' leaving the scene and not reporting it. This, gentlemen, I see as analogous to a hit and run, so they are culpable here. It's a serious offense that could easily have cost Detective Williams his life. There are also lesser offenses. My question concerns what would be the proper punishment. Gentlemen, I welcome your suggestions."

"Your Honor, if I may?" Dan said.

At the judge's nod, the young detective went on, "Sending them to prison will only bring them into the criminal world. As I see it, their greatest problem is their inability to take any responsibility. I'd suggest a term at the new juvenile boot camp on the Big Island, coupled with a requirement for community service. They'll get the help they need and do some good for others as well."

Yamato smiled. "An excellent suggestion and very generous of you, given what their actions cost. I'll consider it." He closed the meeting and prepared for the morning's session.

Morgan's parents glared at the four men as they entered the courtroom: the two cops and the prosecutor who saw their son as nothing more than a common criminal; the defense attorney who had failed to prove Jared's innocence. Bob Morgan swore he'd see them all out of a job, especially McGarrett and that clumsy kid cop he was protecting. He'd tend to Kruger, too. It had been a lucrative partnership, but it was over. Nobody betrayed Bob Morgan!

Judge Yamato took his place on the bench. A tap of the gavel and the words "This court is now in session" signaled the opening of the day's proceedings. He called the boys to the bench.

"After careful study of both the testimony and the evidence," he intoned solemnly, "I have come to the following conclusions." He looked both boys in the eye.

"The shooting of Detective Williams was an accident resulting from carelessness on your part. On that, both the prosecution and the defense are in agreement." The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"However," he continued, "You are guilty of failing to report that accident to the proper authorities. This is a serious offense. Had Dan Williams been alone, he would most probably have died. You are also guilty of illegal hunting on state park lands. But more than that, your greatest fault is your failure to take responsibility for your actions." He glanced around the room. "Before I pronounce sentence, does anyone wish to make a statement on their behalf?"

Both sets of parents stood. The senior Morgan barked, "My son is not a criminal! He's just a kid, plays football at college. I hope that someday he'll take over my business. He didn't know what he was doing and he doesn't deserve this treatment. This is harassment! I'll take this case to the State Supreme Court!"

A rap of the gavel brought the rant to a halt. "Mr. and Mrs. Kruger?"

"We have always tried to bring Karl up to be truthful. He – and we – have failed. Mr. Williams, we are sorry for what happened." They returned to their seats, embarrassed for themselves and their son.

Yamato considered his response. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Mr. and Mrs. Kruger, the four of you bear much of the responsibility for your sons' actions. You especially, Mr. Morgan, have made excuses, paid his fines, treated his misdemeanors as a joke. This case is the result. Unfortunately, you are not on trial. Your sons are. Therefore, on the advice of counsel, I am giving them the chance to redeem themselves. Jared Morgan and Karl Kruger, I hereby sentence you to the maximum term of 120 days in the Hawaii Juvenile Boot Camp on the Big Island. You will also each complete 150 hours of community service during that time. This case is closed."

Morgan seethed as he watched the boys – his boy – led away. He focused on the cause of his anger: Steve McGarrett. He pushed his way across the courtroom towards McGarrett and Williams, roughly shoving the injured officer aside as he waved his fist in the lead detective's face.

"McGarrett!" Morgan's anger reached volcanic proportions. "You're finished! Washed up! You and Williams! I'll see that you never work as cops again. My son had a good career ahead of him. You've ruined his life!" He drew back his fist, aiming a blow at the tall officer.

The blow never landed as Hans Kruger grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him. "No," he corrected. "They've given our boys a chance."

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Epilog: Six Months Later**_

Danny sat on the corner of Steve's desk, reading overnight reports from Interpol and MI-6 as they were handed to him. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. He was glad none of these cases were on Five-O's list – so far. He did wonder why one item had an emphatic check mark.

"Late night, Danno?"

"No, just a long stake out with Kono." He yawned a second time.

"Maybe you should go home and take a nap. Or drink stronger coffee!"

A buzz from the intercom interrupted their banter. "Steve," Jenny's voice announced, "Someone to see you and Danny."

Danny slid off the desk and opened the door to the three Krugers. Hans and Karl grasped his hands while Marta hugged the young detective. Her words were equally surprising: "Thank you for giving us back our son!"

McGarrett ushered them to the chairs ranged in front of his desk, as he welcomed them to Hawaii.

"Mr. McGarrett, Mr. Williams," Karl began, "I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance. Boot Camp was hard, maybe one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it taught me a lot about myself, including some things I never wanted to learn. It helped me make some decisions about my life."

"We learned a few things, too," Hans Kruger said, "about our responsibilities as parents. By always getting Karl out of trouble, we weren't letting him grow up."

"Anyway," Karl went on, "I worked with kids for my community service. It gave me a new direction. I'll be going to Berkeley next year and majoring in psychology."

Dan, a Berkeley grad himself, smiled at that. "What about Jared?"

"We don't hang out together anymore. My dad doesn't work with Morgan either. He has his own business."

The three Krugers stood. "All we can say is 'Thank you!' We owe you a great debt. We will never forget. You will always be welcome in our home."

"And you here in Hawaii," Danny finished the thought, "with much aloha!" Impulsively, he nudged Karl's shoulder. "And who knows, maybe we'll even be working together someday. On the same side this time!"

_o-o-o-o-o_

_**Note: **__The format of this story was modeled after that of "Law and Order" (crime – investigation and arrest – trial or hearing). That series belongs to others and no copyright infringement is intended._


End file.
